Pixie's Potion
by no one but someone
Summary: A used-to be LEP officer was chasing me, Butler was unconscious, Jenny was trapped in mexico, and a pixie with its gang, was destroying LEP. Not good with this summary. TRY! Mostly humor, little bit of romance. Discountinued.
1. The note

**I've just read books 3&4 in the series and I just changed it. I don't own Artemis Fowl.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis's P.O.V<strong>

A used-to be LEP officer was chasing me, Butler was unconscious, Jenny was in mexico, and a pixie with its gang, was destroying LEP. How did this happened you ask? I found that out from scanning Holly's brain and by listening to one of the gang pixies story, here's how it started.

**Holly's P.O.V**

We were stopping an evil mob of gangsters from entering LEP HQ. We kept on stunning them so no one gets hurt. One got too close and made the mistake of trying to tackle me, I ducked down, aimed my gun, and shot. The pixie took a snooze and then all the others saw that one got defeated so they retreated.

We took him in for questioning. It turned out that one is the gangs leader. She yelled, "I wanted to get my revenge on you or not accepting me when I came to be hired! Thanks to you, I'm jobless, and only have my potions to sell to earn my food and water!"

We didn't listen. But before we could lock her away, she disappeared. I volunteered to go look for her. I searched high and low. I soon found her hideout but couldn't get in. I went back to report to Commander. "I have found the base but couldn't get in."

Soot pulled out a cigarette. He said, "We'll infiltrate the base tomorrow, good work Short. Not bad for a volunteer." I went back to my house to get my weapons ready for tomorrow. While I was choosing my weapon I saw the faintest shimmer out of the corner of my eye. I got up with my baton and said, "Show yourself!"

That's when a note shimmered into appearance next to the door. Whatever gave me the note flew out of the window. I picked up the note. It read, _'We will only let you in if you come in alone' _


	2. The Two Hunters

**I read books 3&4 and reading book 5. I changed chapter 1. If you're reading this story (any of my stories actually) please review. I don't own A.F.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Holly's P.O.V<strong>

I told Soot about the note I found, he said, "You are probably wanted, bring your sidekick Mulch." "That's partner Commander." "Remember you're a volunteer, so don't correct me." "Sir yes, sir." I left before he continued to yell at me about him being the boss. I walked out LEP HQ. Mulch was waiting outside. He asked, "Whats we gonna do about it?"

I said, "Soot wants you at the entrance just in case I come out hurt, or something like that, I thought he didn't really like me." Mulch said, "Well maybe daddy wants to look after his girl." "Oh shut up, that guy will never replace Julius, partly because Julius died owing me some gold. Partly because he didn't watch me like a hawk."

Mulch said, "Okay then lets go!"

**20 minutes later . . .**

I said, "Okay Mulch you dig yourself a little hole to stay counseled I'll go in. When I come out ask me questions only you and me know." Mulch nodded his head and unhinged his jaw, which was kinda creepy to watch. I walked up to the door. I pounded it while I yelled, "It's me! I'm alone!"

The doors slid open. The hallway was dark. I took my first step in. As soon as I did the doors closed and the lights flickered on. A voice said, "Welcome, this is where we avenge Opal." A tranquilizer then hit me. I was asleep before I hit the ground.

**Meanwhile . . .**

**Artemis's P.O.V**

I was at home trying to paint the next painting for _The Fairy Thief_, but was having trouble thinking of inspiration. I couldn't use The Peoples village, because that would reveal something to one of the others that got mind whipped. It could also give them back their memories on the People.

I heard a knock at the door. I got up to get it. When I opened the door a girl in a mask tacked me wearing a mask. She pinned me down and yelled, "The Jade Princess has beaten the Hunter!" I groaned, "It's nice to see you to Juliet." She got off me and helped me up. She asked, "Where's Butler?" I said, "Asleep, hes really worn out. I thought you were on your Mexico wrestling big hairy guys in masks?"

She said, "I'm just waiting for the next tournament." Suddenly I felt something was wrong. Juliet asked, "Are you worried about something?" I said, "I just feel as if something is wrong." I shrugged, "I bet it's nothing." Boy was I wrong.


End file.
